


The Consequences

by bluebell_uk



Series: The Quiz [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluebell_uk/pseuds/bluebell_uk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to The Quiz and The Answers. Find out what the consequences to the quiz were including an interview with everyone's favourite reporter Rita. H/HR</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Consequences

Hermione sat in a secluded corner of the library at Hogwarts, in fact she was in what many students referred to as "Hermione's home", this was because she almost always used this corner. It was partly hidden behind the History of Magic bookshelves and had a comfy sofa for a bit of light reading as well as a desk and chair for studying. However Hermione was not there for light reading or even studying. She was in fact practising her question and answer technique. Taking a break from her cue cards Hermione thought back over how she ended up in the predicament.

A few weeks had passed since Harry had made an agreement with the editors of the Daily Prophet and Witch Weekly. They had agreed Harry would pay for a special copy of Witch Weekly to be sent with every copy of the Daily Prophet. What made this edition so special was the Harry Potter approved questionnaire "Harry Potter, How well do you know him". It was an attempt by Harry to get fan-girls off his back by showing them that they did not know or like him but were instead hung up on The-Boy-Who-Lived. Any interested parties would pay a small fee which was donated to St Mungos Hospital in return for getting their answers marked. And out of the thousands of entries (987,235 according to the Daily Prophet) only one person managed to get all the answers correct. Tiger Lily.

Smiling she thought back on the confrontation she and Harry had in the common room when he told her he knew she was Tiger Lily. Blushing she remembered her small rant about how Harry deserved to be with someone that knew the real him, would not pander to his every whim, who had his best interests at heart, would be there every step of the way, tell him when he was being an idiot or a prat, would think for themselves and not do something just because he said so or asked. But overall someone that loved him for him just Harry. Her blush deepened as she remembered his kind words and kiss on her cheek. After that kiss she had told him she loved him, "You forgot, someone that loves you just for being you, someone that loves Harry, just Harry." before dragging him off to their next class.

A week after the common room incident the Daily Prophet had contained an article stating that the Harry Potter quiz was now closed and they were trying to secure an interview with Tiger Lily the only person (for they could not tell if it was a girl or boy or even their age) who had answered all of the questions correctly.

Unfortunately for Harry, Ron and Hermione this lead to a lot of speculation from the student body on who Tiger Lily was. So far they had all remained silent and each time he was asked Harry said he would let Tiger Lily reveal herself if and when she wanted to before the interview that was promised to the Daily Prophet.

It was strange really, things were so different from then on, but only a few things changed. Sighing Hermione realised all this would change in a day or so after the obligation for an interview was fulfilled. There was only three things keeping Hermione calm at the moment, number one Harry would be there answering questions with her, number two, the interviewer would have to be on her best behaviour if she did not want the wizarding world aware of her 'bugging' technique and finally, the hand of her boyfriend running gently up and down her back and occasionally threading softly through her chestnut hair. "If you don't stop that my hair will be bushier than normal" she smiled.

"Don't care" came the whispered response, Hermione sighed, picked up her cue cards and continued her studying.

A few days later the post owls arrived midway through breakfast in the Great Hall. Shortly after squeals and exclamations could be heard all through the hall. The front page of the Daily Prophet read: Read our exclusive interview with Tiger Lily and Harry Potter (page 5) this short headline was accompanied by a picture of Harry with his arm around another person dressed in jeans and a jumper. The face and hair had been obscured by a spell on the original photo.

Silence descended on the hall except for the rustling of paper as friends crowded round each other all trying to read the article at the same time. Then came the reactions as people saw the half page photo of Harry and Hermione standing together arms around each other's waists.

"Hermione?", "I'm not surprised she is his best friend" "Hahahaha, Potter and the mudbl..."

"Mr Malfoy if you finish that sentence you will be serving a weeks detention with Mr Filch" came the crisp voice of the transfiguration professor.

Sharing a smile Harry, Ron and Hermione spread the paper between the three of them to read.

Tiger Lily revealed 

by Rita Skeeter

Loyal readers the wait is over we here at the Daily Prophet can now exclusively reveal that the only person to answer all five questions posed in our Harry Potter quiz three weeks ago was none other than his female best friend Hermione Granger.

Due to this reporter's close working relationship with both Mr Potter (who asked me to call him Harry) and Miss Granger (also invited this reporter to call her Hermione) I was granted an exclusive interview with Harry and Hermione. Following is a transcript of our interview word for word

RS: So Mr Potter, what made you decide to ...

HP: Call me Harry.

HG: And please call me Hermione.

RS: Thank you Harry, Hermione, I insist you call me Rita then. So Harry what made you decide to approach Witch Weekly and the Daily Prophet with this quiz idea?

HP: Well Rita, to be honest I was getting fed up with people showing interest in The-Boy-Who-Lived, but not really caring about Harry, just Harry (here Harry and Hermione shared a small smile).

RS: So Mr Potter, was it a surprise to you that only one person answered all of the questions correctly?

HP: In a way yes and in a way no, I was really surprised that Hermione entered as I already knew she knew the real me, I thought maybe one or two of my other friends of year mates if they entered would get at least three or four correct.

RS: Hermione, what made you decide to try the quiz?

HG: Well apart from the fact that the money raised went to St Mungos, a friend Ginny Weasley, and her year mate Romilda Vane asked me to. Well challenged actually.

RS: I see, a couple of weeks ago we released a copy of your answers in the newspaper, and as many readers may recall Hermione, your answers also had notes on them didn't they?

HG: Yes they did, as many of my professors and fellow students can attest to, I like to give as full an answer and opinion as necessary.

RS: Yes so we read, like this one about having sugar in his coffee.' he really should cut down all that sugar is bad for his teeth'?

HG: Well erm...

HP: Hermione always looks out for me and has my best interests at heart (Here Hermione blushed slightly) don't you Hermione?

HG: Of course you prat (Interview paused whilst Hermione and Harry's laughter subside)

RS: Well its obvious you two care for each other, perhaps my article in your fourth year was just a little early.

HP &HG: Rita,

HG: of course we care for each other however its not a bed of roses there are a few things that Bug us about each other.

RS: Really like what?

HP: Hmm, Hermione is very difficult to drag away from her books.

HG: You sometimes need a repelling charm to keep Harry off his Firebolt, he's a magnet for trouble.

HP: She can be clumsy, tripping over her book bag for instance.

HG: Harry? Shush! You were saying Rita.

RS: Yes, so Harry did you know straight away Hermione was Tiger Lily?

HP: No actually, Ron (Weasley, their other best friend since first year of Hogwarts) pointed it out.

RS: And how did he know?

HG: Well after so many years studying together, proofing homework and so on I guess he recognised my handwriting. I knew I should of charmed it.

RS: What happened next?

HG: Well I was a bit embarrassed when the result was sent to Harry so I excused myself and went to the common room to gather my books for class.

HP: And add to your already four foot of history homework.

HG: Yes well that was an interesting bit of information, I mean can you imagine crossing your own time-line?

HP: No not at all.

HG: Anyway Harry came in and we discussed it, told him my reasons and we left for class.

HP: Hermione, we promised to be truthful.

HG: Really Harry, I don't think they need to know every single sentence and movement that happened.

HP: Miss Granger, lying does not suit you.

HG: I'm not lying Harry, I just don't think that the readers will be interested in knowing about me lying on top of you in the common room in your arms and shouting at you before we ran to History and was almost late because you stole my quill.

HP: Hermione, you just told them.

HG: What? Rita can you read that back to me

RS: Of course, (I read the previous comments back to Hermione)

HG: Oh, Harry stop laughing this is not funny, do you have any idea how that sounds?

HP: Calm down Hermione, it's not my fault. So Hermione would not answer me when I asked her about the quiz, so I 'borrowed' her quill and she tripped over Crookshanks trying to get it back. Well I decided she was not allowed up until she answered me.

RS: Nicely done Harry, what about the shouting.

HP: Well lets just say I had missed some things and Hermione was just pointing them out to me.

RS: Such as?

HG: Just about, wanting the best for him and that he meets someone that loves him for himself, just Harry.

RS: Aww, you really do care about each other don't you.

HP: More than even we knew I think.

HG: Definitely

RS: So what is next for the pair of you?

HG: Well we will have to just wait and see, but whatever it is I hope we're together.

HP: Same here, and I hope Hermione finds someone that loves her for being just Hermione, not just her brain even if it gets me out of trouble all the time.

HG: I already have Harry.

RS: Sounds like you might be moving on from being just best friends?

HG: Like I said we will have to just wait and see.

Well thank you for your time, I'm sure you have studying and other activities to get on with.

HG: Of course, NEWTS are nearly here, we have to start preparing a revision schedule, practise tests...

HP: Hermione!

The three friends finished reading the article, Harry and Ron taking longer than Hermione. "So what do you think" Ron asked passing the paper back to Hermione.

"Well she hasn't added anything extra in, so I'm happy with it. What about you Hermione"

"I think its accurate as well, remind me we need to send Rita a thank you letter" Hermione answered putting her cup of tea down and turning to face Harry.

"No problem" he answered and they leaned in sharing a gentle kiss.

"'oss, gies umon"

"Ronald!"

"Sorry sorry, I'm happy for you but really do you have to do that in front of me."

"Yep" they chorused, before kissing each other again before all three started laughing.

The end... for now at least ;)


End file.
